The Bootcamp
General Info: * Comfort Zone: 6*30+ * The first few wins will be rough if you follow the path in the video bellow. Otherwise, if you don't want to stress it, then level up some more before trying. My advice would be to pick what ever class faith as decided for you with the type of portrait that you have available unless you have the time to wait for the best suited class. * The hard part for the first win is to gear up for both the waves and the boss that requires a lot of Armor, Bleed immunity for the waves and Stun, MAG immunity at least on the priest with decent resist for the boss on everyone. * Once the waves have been completed once you will always start at Phase 3. * As you progress and acquire better gear you will be able to replace the Rune-keeper with the Omni Scale Armor for the stun immunity. Possible line up: (by easiest to quickest but requires better stats). Here you got a few choices. Your Paladin will most likely not be 6* yet making him not the best suited tank for the mob waves. While the Marshall would be the best DPS VS the Freezing Dragon he will need an extra push on gear to survive the mob waves when the DK will dance with them. Suggested Gear: Magic Boots, U'r's Magical Ring, Rune-keeper Armor or Scale Armor if your team can survive the Werewolfs Bleed. # Priest, Elemental, Paladin, DK: Video (Gear at end). If you cannot reach the stats in the video don't bother trying and ideally I would try to get better stats... They are under the minimum requirement. # Priest, Elemental, Paladin, Marshal # Priest, Tank, and 2 DPS (Dragon Hunter, Nightmare, Elementalist) or use Nightingale with skill 2: Video Monsters: * Furious Werewolf *Bleed * Exiled Forerunner*Mag Down * Dragonborn Infantry: Howling Dragon*Stun, Soaring Dragon * Exiled Forerunner: * Frosty Drake: Freezing Frostbite*AoE Stun, Paw Strike*Bleed Waves: * 40-60 AR/Resist with Rune-keeper on all or Ruin Hoods. * U'r's Magical Ring on priest or Omni Scale and give ring to Mage if your priest can survive the bleed. * Magic Boots on Priest and Elementalist if you have. * Must even out AR for the clear not to die from at least 1 shot of the werewolf with enough Resist for the boss. * Once the Dungeon as been completed once you will always start at Phase 3. * Once the Dungeon as been completed once you can use a Dark Crystal to jump to the boss and gear differently and replace the tank with a DPS. I do not recommend using any Dark Crystals outside of the Dark Rift but if there was a dungeon to do it, it would be the Bootcamp. Phase 1: Waves # 3x Furious Werewolf # 4x Exiled Forerunner # 3x Furious Werewolf # 4x Dragonborn Infantry # 4x Dragonborn Infantry Phase 2: Waves # 4x Dragonborn Infantry # 3x Furious Werewolf # 4x Dragonborn Infantry Phase 3: Waves # 4x Furious Werewolf # 4x Dragonborn Infantry # 4x Exiled Forerunner, Frosty Drake Phase 4: Waves # 4x Dragonborn Infantry # 4x Exiled Forerunner, Frosty Drake # 4x Dragonborn Infantry Boss: Freezing Dragon: Freezing Frostbite, Erosive Wind, Immune to all Debuffs. * Immune to all debuff and dots. No DoT attacks * Casts only AoE (one stuns all, another one reduces MAG by 342) * Set Always Heal (NOT 100%) on priest * Set Mage to Heal relatively high to heal often, 60/60 should do it. * Taunt off on Tank for more damage. ''Drop: Winter Scale Armor, Frost Burial, Chiling Ring, Mighty Fragment, Frost Arcane Page ''and random equipment.